


20 Word Challenges #2

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [154]
Category: Dragon Age, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 20 Word Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, what it says on the tin. Various prompts expressed in twenty words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Word Challenges #2

> **Strosca - playing video games or discussing literature**

“STOP—FLYING—AWAY!” Natia bellows, mashing buttons.

“That shouting won’t defeat the dragon, kadan.”

“…Least I didn’t snuff MY horse.”

 

> **Strosca, more Skyrim mishaps**

“Stop laughing,” Sten muttered.

“YOU COLLECT SWEET ROLLS,” Natia howled, walking his burly Redguard through a sea of iced pastry.

 

> **Sten and Mahariel, cosplay**

“Peeta’s gigantic,” someone says as they pass. “And Katniss is so dark!”

At which Branwen sweetly gives them the finger.

> **Alistair/f!warden of your choosing, at a carnival**

It’s Mina whose aim at the darts booth is sharper. It’s Alistair who lugs the giant plush mabari back home.

 

> **Zevran and Leliana shopping**

“Various attachments. Suitable for all occasions. Lifetime guarantee.”

“Zevran, please stop looking at me like that.  _It’s a food processor._ ”

 

> **sigrun and brosca being best friends**

Brosca’s dagger and Sigrun’s snowglobe take turns disappearing into various odd corners of the Keep. It goes on for years.

> **MINA AND NATIA, going to a bar**

The two women clink bottles—one of IPA, the other a ginger beer—and toast the mysterious forces that brought them together.

> **modern Phil in his element--and possibly out of it**

Phil knows how to seduce men. But tanned demigods with white cornrows and muscles to die for? Not a clue.

 

> **Morrigan reading a fashion magazine**

“This is what passes for style?” she snorts. “Not in the Wilds, it doesn’t.”

(The eyeshadow tutorial, however, is useful.)

 

> **Sten wins a pie-eating contest**

“Where did you even PUT those?” Phil stammered as Sten dropped the prize purse into his hands.

“My stomach. Obviously.”

> **pocket Sten and pocket Natia see the inside of Zevran's pack**

They sit dumbstruck, oblivious to all around them.

“Never again,” Natia blurts out.

“Agreed,” Sten deadpans, and that is that.

 

> **Anora or Merrill play Skyrim.**

“Far too many dragons in this game for comfort,” Anora grouses, stuffing her blond Imperial with slices of goat cheese.


End file.
